Ghost Rider
: "Then I hit the street... and I died. And there's nothing. It's just darkness. Then I heard a voice. It was asking me if I wanted a second chance. Did I want to punish those who hurt my brother? Did I wanna avenge my own death? I answered yes. More than anything, yes." : - Robbie Reyes Roberto "Robbie" Reyes is a young car mechanic from Los Angeles who, having been murdered by the Fifth Street Locos, was resurrected by Johnny Blaze and gained the power to transform into a demonic being known as the Ghost Rider. Seeking revenge for his brother's disability, Reyes used the Ghost Rider to hunt down and kill various criminals until he was tracked down by Quake, who sought to end Reyes' massacres. Eventually Quake led Reyes to S.H.I.E.L.D. and he assisted them in battling against Lucy Bauer and her search for the Darkhold which contained an ancient power. Learning that his uncle Eli Morrow had planned and succeeded in getting terrible powers, he helped S.H.I.E.L.D. to kill him, but in the process Reyes let himself to be teleported to another dimension, until Reyes managed to escape and return to Earth, just in time to help S.H.I.E.L.D. take down the crazed Aida, and rid the world of the Darkhold for good. Powers and Abilities Powers Supernatural Powers: Johnny Blaze transferred the Spirit of Vengeance into Robbie Reyes, granting him incredible supernatural powers at his disposal. Reyes is able to channel his powers to a degree in his human form, but his powers are greatly amplified while the Spirit assumes control. * Transformation: One of Robbie's most prominent and visible ability is to transform into a skeletal humanoid engulfed in flames, with his flesh burning off to ashes. In this form, the Spirit of Vengeance is seen and takes control of the body. Even before transforming, a fiery orange glow can be seen in Reyes' eyes when he uses his powers or at times when he is killing his victims. Whenever transforming or using the Ghost Rider's powers, he sometimes lets out a monstrous roar. If angered or stressed enough Reyes can lose control and transform without meaning to and even seemingly feel pain from it. * Superhuman Strength: Reyes displayed a certain degree of superhuman strength, being able to overpower thugs, and massacring them without any effort, notably breaking men's skulls while bashing in their heads, even ripping another man's spine out. He also was shown dragging another across the floor with one hand, knocking out Mitchell with one hit and then both dragging and lifting him into his car with one hand. While transformed, Reyes could tear the bumper off a car with his bare hands, was able to instantly knock Quake to the floor with a punch to the torso, and pull down an entire shelf on her with one hand. However, he may have a certain amount of superhuman strength, while in human form, being able to tear off a car's engine piece with his bare hands and knock out Quake with just one strike. In addition, while fighting street thugs with Daisy, he overpowered most of them by himself, as well as charging into one and lifting him up to slam him into a wall. Ghost Rider was the first person to break out of a Containment Module, which held other super-powered beings, through brute force, an act that Leo Fitz claimed to be impossible. He was also able to overpower the super strong Jeffrey Mace and beat him close to death, even after being thrown across a room by the former, and he managed to destroy a Life-Model Decoy of Anton Ivanov by throwing it several meters up in the air and smashing it against a column. * Superhuman Durability: Reyes has enhanced durability in his human form. He can still be physically damaged in his human form, as he gained a cut on his face while fighting Quake untransformed, but he is still beyond capable of fighting when injured. In his human form, he was able to withstand Quake's attacks, being undamaged when she used her powers to smash him onto a van and then into several barrels. The former case was particularly evident when Quake was visibly shocked after seeing Reyes unfazed after getting smashed on the side of a van. When Hellfire threw a fireball at him, Reyes was only slightly fazed, despite the burning hole it left in his cheek. When the Spirit of Vengeance assumes control, he is almost invulnerable to harm or damage. He survived a firework factory explosion and remained conscious, unlike Hellfire who also survived but was knocked out. Also, when transformed, he was immune to I.C.E.R. shots, which merely bounced off him with no effect. Ghost Rider also resisted Aida's electrokinesis powers, being little if not affected by her energy blasts. His durability seems to be strongest when he is fully aware of his surroundings and transformed; when he was trying to escape Coulson and was unaware of the cloaked Quinjet that was in the path of his car, he was knocked unconscious by the crash and was captured. * Superhuman Agility: Ghost Rider is very agile. His supernatural augmented being allows him to maneuver quickly and perform stunts such as flipping around to attack the enemy. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The supernatural energies that empower Robbie provides full recovery from any damage done to him. Though he received a cut on his face while battling Quake, these injuries disappeared the next day without even a scar. After getting a burnt hole in his face due to Hellfire's attacks and then transforming into Ghost Rider, he emerged afterwards in his human form without any sign of being damaged at all. This means that transforming into Ghost Rider and then back to his human form can allow him to recover completely from damage instantly. Reyes has described himself as nearly impossible to kill. However, the cracks in his skull, which he sustained when he was thrown out of Hell Charger and hit the street, never healed and are visible when he transforms. * Fire Manipulation: Reyes is able to control and generate fire. As Ghost Rider, he is resistant to fire and seemingly no flames are capable of burning either him or his clothing. He is able to imbue a metal object he touches with fire, using the object as a melee weapon, which he has done to objects such as pipes, tools, car parts, and even chains. He can do so even without transforming into Ghost Rider. His control over fire allowed him to form a ring of fire around the car he crashed into with his own flaming vehicle. He also caused his car to catch fire to make Quake fall off it as she pursued him, with his eyes glowing bright orange and him letting out a monstrous roar. He even made his car heat up at will, burning the hand of a thug that put his hand on it. Additionally, he also caused an entire room to be engulfed in fire to burn Santino Noguera to death. It is confirmed that he can use hellfire when he burned AIDA's arm and she couldn't heal from the burn throughout the remainder of her lifespan, despite possessing Jiaying's healing factor. ** Incineration: Reyes is able to channel his fire to incinerate beings into ashes. He was able to set his entire hand ablaze while transformed to incinerate Frederick by touching him, which he did again to other ghosts, even in his human form and once with his flaming chain. * Dark Matter Detection: The Spirit of Vengeance possesses an extrasensory ability that is made to sense and track the presence of objects and beings made of Dark Matter, such as Aida or the Darkhold. * Empathic Reading: Ghost Rider can look into someone's eyes and see into their heart and soul, to see what kind of person they truly are. He can examine their mental and emotional characteristics and qualities to determine if they are evil and in need of punishment, such as a corrupt cop or a teacher who was secretly a paedophile. While this ability is usually how Ghost Rider is able to find his targets, he can also rule a good person out as a target, bypassing that person's opinion of himself or herself. This was demonstrated by him having the opportunity to kill Quake, while she was even telling him to, only for him to see that she was a penitent woman who was trying to be good. * Intangibility Cancellation: Unlike ordinary humans, Ghost Rider can touch non-corporeal entities, or at least individuals whose bodies are out of phase with the Earth realm. If the situation requires, he can hold them and completely incinerate them with his fire. He was able to grab Frederick by the arm and neck in his human form before transforming and burning Frederick into embers with his blazing hand, he was able to burn Vincent to embers with the Hellfire Chain, and he was able to do the same to Hugo with his touch, though in the latter events, he was able to do so without even transforming. * Power Imbuing: Ghost Rider has the ability to imbue his power into inanimate objects, such as weapons, vehicles, etc.: He has used this power to make his car the Hell Charger become nearly indestructible. R. Moore fired a rocket launcher straight at the hood, all the rocket did was launch the car into the air and engulf it in flames, but neither the explosion, the fire, or crashing from several stories up had any effect on the car. It has crashed into other cars and even had a head on collision with an invisible Quinjet at full speed, without any harm such as scratches or dents. Reyes can also project his fire through the car without damaging it. He had the car emit fire from the hood, to knock off Quake, who was on top off the roof trying to stop Reyes. However, the enchantment is not permanent. When Reyes is not bonded to the Spirit of Vengeance, Hell Charger loses its capabilities and becomes a regular car. His clothes are also completely immune to fire and seemingly indestructible, as Hellfire's explosive ball and being inside an exploding building did nothing to them. Normally weapons would pass right through Vincent in his ghostly state, but Reyes was able to enchant a chain so it would wrap around Vincent and he could not escape. ** Heat Manipulation: A sub power to his manipulation of fire and enchantment, Robbie is capable of applying heat to anything he touches. He can set any object in a high temperature state causing anyone to feel a burning sensation without infusing fire. He has demonstrated this ability when fighting against street thugs along with Quake, causing his car to heat up when a thug touched it, burning him. * Infection Immunity: Ghost Rider is immune to dangerous physical conditions that normal humans couldn't withstand. When Lucy Bauer attempted to infect Ghost Rider, he was completely unaffected, not even reacting to her passing through him. * Inter-Dimensional Travel: Ghost Rider acquired the ability to generate portals to alternate universes and different dimensions during his time in a Hell dimension. By simply swirling his Hellfire Chain in a fashion similar to a Sling Ring, he creates a vortex that is enough to open the Inter-Dimensional Gate. Abilities * Combatant: Reyes was able to hold his own against Quake, an Inhuman former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent highly trained in combat, though her use of her powers left him to resort to transforming into Ghost Rider to defeat her. The second time he fought her, he did manage to defeat her without transforming by fracturing her arm with a car engine and knocking her out, showing he was more willing to injure her since she mentioned his brother. Also, her arm was weakened by her repeated use of her powers, with the subsequent pain from it allowing him to beat her easier. In addition, he overpowered multiple thugs unarmed, with him saying that it was him and not the Ghost Rider that was doing the fighting. He even body slammed one of them, charging into him and lifting him up to slam him into a wall. * Bilingual: Reyes can speak and understand both English and Spanish. Equipment Vehicles * Hell Charger: The Hell Charger is a heavily modified car owned by Reyes. When he acts as the Ghost Rider, the car is able to emit flames from the engine and wheels, superheating it surface at will, and is seemingly indestructible. Weapons * Hellfire Chain: During his battle with the Inhuman JT James, Ghost Rider took James' flaming chain as his own, successfully using the improvised weapon against its former owner. He could imbue it with fire and even use it to lasso and incinerate ghost-like entities, as he did to Vincent. Later shown to function as a Sling Ring for transport between realms. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Spirit of Vengeance Hosts